1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for adjusting the height of a clamping plate of a mold of a curing press steam chamber. The height adjustability allows the clamping plate to be attached to different size molds to produce tires of different sizes in one steam chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individual parts of tire forming molds are fixed in corresponding parts of a steam chamber. A single steam chamber can accommodate molds of different sizes so that tires of various sizes can be manufactured. Therefore, it is necessary to compensate for the different heights of different size molds by height readjustment so that the molds after closing the steam chamber, adhere perfectly to each other causing the formation of a flash in a parting plane of the produced tire, and at the same time, forming a hermetic seal between the parts of the steam chamber.
Both parts of the steam chamber are usually hermetically closed by action of a crank mechanism or by means of pressure cylinders located between a frame and one half of the steam chamber, or between the two halves of the steam chamber. According to one known solution, both parts of the steam chamber are connected by a lug type closure usually designed as a system of wedge recesses and projections formed on edges of both chambers, and in a hoop that encircles them. By slightly turning the hoop, the parting plane between the parts of the steam chamber is gripped. When a mold size used in the steam chamber is changed, the upper part of the mold is usually rearranged in the steam chamber. The mold clamping plate is designed in known constructions to be readjustable in the upper part of the steam chamber. Readjustability of the clamping plate is provided by an adjusting screw joint placed along an axis of the steam chamber and the mold. The screw joint goes through a bottom of the upper part of the steam chamber and is partly located inside of the steam chamber, especially when molds of smaller dimensions are used. Due to an intensity of transmitted force it is necessary to choose a screw joint with a thread of a larger diameter because the screw joint is very prone to seizing after exposure to a direct effect of technological steam.